Misty and The Mask
by dec181985
Summary: Misty is just finishing her show, when she sees a green glow. When she gets to where the green glow was, she finds nothing but a green wooden mask. When she puts it on, she becomes a green-headed mischief maker, who wants any girl she sees to be just like her.


Part I

One day in Cerulean City, Misty was getting ready to start her magical mermaid show.

There were a lot of people there cheering her on.

Misty thought it would be fun to have a girls night out after the show.

When the show was over, Misty had trouble sleeping.

Then, somewhere inside the building she saw a strange green glow.

She decided to see what it was.

When she got up and walked out of her room, she saw it was coming from inside the pool.

She dived right in and found a wooden mask at the bottom of the pool.

When she got out of the pool, she scratched her head.

"Is this what was making that green glow?" Misty asked, curiously.

Then she shook her head.

"No, have could such a cute little mask make such a green glow?" Misty asked, confused.

Just then, she saw it shimmer in front of her eyes.

"Wait masks don't shimmer like that!" Misty said.

Just then, she saw it shimmer again.

"I don't know what it is, but I have the urge to put it on!" Misty said.

She raised the mask to her face, and it turned into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" Misty asked, confused.

Just then, the mask shimmered a third time, and Misty could hear the pounding of drums coming from inside the mask.

"Where is that drumming noise coming from?" Misty asked, raising the mask to her face again.

Just then, the mask jumped out of her hands and wrapped itself around Misty's head.

She tried to yank it off again, but her body started spinning around in a mini-twister filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

When the mini-twister stops, we see Misty in the same clothes she wore when she first went on an adventure.

Just then, she spun around again causing her clothes to fly off her body, and she stopped spinning when she was dressed in a different outfit.

Misty's hairstyle was spiked, but instead of a normal head, her head and face down to the start of her neck was lime green in color.

She has the same exact outfit as the Punisher, but instead of having weapons, she has a guitar in her hands, and when she plays it, bats fly out of it just like in the PS2 game, Devil May Cry 3.

Misty pulls out a mirror and looks at her reflection.

"S-s-smokin'!" she says, excitedly.

Just then, she spots May, and her eyes bug out of her head as she wolf-whistles and walks over to greet her.

To be continued...

Part II

When she hears a strange sound, May turns around

"Please, don't hurt me!" May says, scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you, unless you don't put this on!" Misty says, pulling out another mask.

"What a cute little mask, of course, I'll put it on!" May says, excitedly.

Just then, May sees it shimmer.

"Why is it shimmering like that?" May asks, curiously.

"Just put it on," Misty ordered.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be pushy!" May said.

Just then, May raises the mask to her face, and it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" May asked confused.

Just then, the mask shimmers again causing May to bring it to her face again.

Just then, the mask jumped out of her hands and attached to her face.

She tries to yank it off again, but can because her body turns into a mini-twister filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

When the mini-twister stops, we find May totally transformed!

Mays's hair is spiked, instead of a normal head, her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color.

She has on an outfit just like Thor, but instead of a hammer, she also has a guitar that shoots out bats.

Just then, she also takes out a mirror, and looks at her reflection.

"S-s-smokin'!" she says, excitedly.

Just then, Misty and May see Iris, and their eyes bug out as they wolf-whistle, and they walk over to greet her.

To be continued...


End file.
